


Down On My Knees With No Way Up

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: “You weren’t the one who put out your heart on the table only for it to be crushed when you thought you finally got what you’ve wanted for so long.”





	Down On My Knees With No Way Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a part 2 to "I've Seen This All Before."

As good as driving the new car felt, Ant was glad to be back home in Portugal even if it was only for a few days before he’s needed else where by BMW. He tries to fall back into the rhythm of being at home. Wake up, breakfast, gym, shower, chores, walk the dogs, dinner, bed. He’s done it numerous time before but Ant can seem to shake the feeling that something was wrong. That there was an empty feeling that’s settled in his chest that he can’t seem to shake off. 

It seemed like another routine day until he comes back home from walking his dogs that he came back to a silver Mercedes parked next to his car in the driveway. Dani. Ant doesn’t even reach for his house keys in his pocket before he pushes open the front door. “You should stop hiding your spare keys under the plant pot.” Dani says as he finishes fixing himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Ant drops his keys on the table by the front door before he joins his friend in the kitchen. “Make yourself at home.” Ant says sarcastically as he gets a bottle of water for himself from the fridge. 

“What are you doing here, Dani?” Ant finally asks as Dani finishes his coffee. “You want to tell me why Lynn almost beat the crap out of you during the last night of testing?” Dani says. Ant scoffs before he takes a swig of cold water, feeling it fill up throat before he swallows, the cold waking him up a bit. “Not my fault he can’t take a joke.” Ant says before he downs the rest of his drink. “Trying to make out with Mitch in front of him was a joke?” Dani says as he raises a brow towards his friend. “He should try harder to satisfy Mitch then.” Ant says with a shrug. “I didn’t think you got the memo when Mitch tried to push you off when you wanted to stick your tongue down his throat that he didn’t want to be part of your little joke.” Dani points out. 

Ant doesn’t even look at him as he shrugs and turns around to wash Dani’s used coffee mug. “Was Daniel coming out of your room at 5 in the morning a joke too?” Dani asks. “Dani, I’m only human. He offered to fuck and I said okay.” Ant says so casually. “So you’re fucking around now?” Dani all but accuses him. “I’m old enough to know what I’m doing.” Ant reasons with him but he still refuses to meet his friend’s eyes. “Yeah, you’re old enough to know what you’re doing is a mistake, Ant.” Dani says. “Since when did you turn into my dad?” Ant asks sarcastically. “When you became a stupid asshole.” Dani shoots back.

“You weren’t like this until the season ended.” Dani says and his words seem to have broken something in the other man. Ant slowly turns to face him, his face a stoney expression and his hands balled up by his side. “Don’t” Ant says. “I’m not wrong. Since something happened between you and Robi-“ “Shut the fuck up, Daniel!” Ant roars before Dani could finish his sentence. “You have no fucking clue what you’re talking about. You have no right to say a damn thing about it.” Ant says, his voice shaking with rage that Dani has never heard from his friend before. “I’m friends with both of you, you don’t think I don’t have a say when you’re hurting each other?” Dani says.

“You weren’t the one who’s heart got ripped out, Dani.” Ant says, his voice devoid of emotion. “You weren’t the one who put out your heart on the table only for it to be crushed when you thought you finally got what you’ve wanted for so long.” His voice was shaking by that point as he looks at Dani. “He hates me because I didn’t tell him I love him sooner. I spent too long looking at him from across the garage when I could have had him with me all this time.” He continues as tears start to fall on his cheeks. “I woke up from the best night of my life to a note saying he doesn’t want to be in love with me anymore.” Ant says as he finally breaks down and let’s the sobs wrack his entire body. “I’m in love with Robin and he’s fallen out of love with me.” He admits to himself before he falls to his knees.


End file.
